


Breadcrumbs

by Calciferisagayskeletonloveruwu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Altertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calciferisagayskeletonloveruwu/pseuds/Calciferisagayskeletonloveruwu
Summary: A log date style story about Geno turning into Error but leaving behind little logs to hopefully lead someone to his dust (as in he thinks he's just going to die).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Log Date: 01

I have no idea what made me think this was a good idea. I mean, holy fuck. I have no clue where I landed or more importantly, why I landed here. There is no indication that this place has been occupied before, and it seems like it goes on forever. Kinda like the Save Screen... Ok maybe not. I tried to teleport back, but that didn't work well, I only hurt myself trying. Maybe it's like that for me but maybe someone else will be able to enter here and help. 

I've also realized that it is cold as fuck in here. Like sweet stars above. Heh. Where was I again? Oh right. If you find these you're probably confused on what happened. Or how I'm able to make these, which are good questions to wonder about. I'll tell you. Maybe then you can at least give my dust to my family..... *click*

Log date: 02

It was my fault. See the day started off like normal, and maybe I got a little too cocky, heh well you know what they say. "Old habits die hard". Anyway, in the spur of the moment I rembered that is would still be able to use the powers given to me by D.T... Or so I thought. Apparently I didn't think hard enough, but I was smart enough to bring Sans along with me. I mean that was more for medical reasons but I digress. Upon the whole trip to the mountains, Sans wouldn't stop warning me about it, something he does often. Rightfully so might I add, I have a record of doing stupid shit... I should have listened... I went against my bitter judgement... Never a good idea. But I was so eager to know what I could do, surely I could do something. By stars above was it so tiring having people help you all the time... Maybe that's why I was so adamant about doing this. No I know that's why I wanted to do that. Don't get me wrong, having people take care of you is nice, but there is a limit to that care and when it stops being nice... When it feels bad. When you feel bad. I just wanted to be more than this person who needed constant help... I just wanted to be myself. But I should have just talked to Sans about it. Anyway enough of me rambling. Once we got there, I had noticed Sans became more dotting, asking me if I was sure about this. If I was 100% aware of what I was doing. And he made sure I knew how stupid it was. 

And I did know. But by golly I wanted it so bad. I wanted to prove to him, to anyone, that I was capable. And maybe it was the weather or the anxiety, but it did feel wrong. When I finally got to the clearing, I told Sans what I was planning. And I did the first few things well, granted I was a little choppy, but I don't use magic very often. And then I got cocky. I wanted to push it, and Sans practically begged me not too. "It is way to dangerous! You don't know if it will hurt you" he says. And he was genuinely scared.... He's a good guy

I regret what I have done... In the past and now. But anyways I did it. I teleported and landed here. A white, blank space... And I wish I never did that. But hey! "Curiosity killed the cat!" ... God that's a morbid way to think about it....  
*click*


	2. Breadcrumbs chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some flash forward story for you

Waking up is weird. White, no red? Yellow? He wonders where he is. Oh right, the Anti Void. Error groans as he sits up and scratches the back of his head. Looking around the white lot he turned his attention to the small recorder on the floor. It had always been there, he had never cared much for it and how it got there. Probably Ink's doing, just the thought of the guardian made Error annoyed. For what felt like forever, Ink had always been a pain in his side, but it had been a while since he had destroyed anything. Ink called it 'Good progress' or whatever, but it was odd to Error. It's not like he didn't want to destroy an AU, man could he go for that right now, but he was always so tired now these days. Inks equally annoying friend Dream said that it was just because of Error's lack of sleep. Which he guessed made sense... He didn't sleep well at all, until Ink's other friend, who is also as annoying, Swap gave him something called Melatonin. After that he would sleep easier and would wake up in a much better mood. Perhaps it was also the medication that made him less Determined to destroy AU's. 

Looking back at the recorder, Error picked it up and examined it. Pressing the button, he jolted hearing a voice much to deep to be Ink's. Maybe it was the only tolerable one of Ink's Acquaintances he called Death. But this voice also sounded lively and had more volume to it. He listened as this person continues to talk.

"Log Date 04... It's so cold in here... I miss the sky... I miss the people...."

Error stared as he can hear soft sobs from the recording. He jolted again when it cut off. Blinking, Error decided that it was worth keeping so he used one of his strings and tied it up, before sending it up to the roof above him. Perhaps Ink knew who that person is-- what was he thinking about again? Maybe it didn't matter. He'd probably remember some time later. Besides he was getting bored. Opening a portal and walking in, he found himself in the large platform of the Doodle Sphere. Or that's what Ink calls it, walking around to look Error began to have the urge to take one and just start ripping. But before he could "Error- why are you here?" The glitchy skeleton jumped and turned around at break-neck speed. Seeing Ink there, with an open container of Orange paint. Seemingly giving him his confusion. Error looked around "I was bored" he says with no life to his tone. Ink blinked and laughed, the yellow vial glows in response. "Damn Glitch, you never fail to amuse me" Ink walked over and the two began to walk and talk. 

"Oh you left your weird recorder in the Anti Void" Ink looked around "You mean a tape recorder? I don't remember having a tape recorder" Error shrugged "I mean it's always been there... Thought it was yours. Or your annoying friends." Ink hummed before he continued to gaze, but despite his scattered memory and attention span of a gold fish, Ink realized something. Error was always in the Anti Void alone... Some roots to certain timelines require entering and Exsiting the bridge between the Anti Void and Void... Not safely passing through, while though unlikely if you're a master at teleportation, can leave you in either or Void. Ink made a note on his scarf to ask Error more about the tape recorder. But for now he can enjoy the others not-so- violent Nature


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for Geno again? Good because the next chapters are gonna be a pain in my ass but fun for you guys uwu.

When did he fall asleep? Geno couldn't remeber, unlike the save screen, there was no way of telling time. Geno groaned and sat up, he can't imagine he slept for very long considering Sans had all his medication and all Geno had was his phone- "Fuck!" Geno quickly snatched his bag and began to rummage through it. "Please please please be in here. Oh starts above why am I- ah! Yes!" pulling his phone out and pressing the power button revealed that the phone was at a good 67% . Geno sighed in relief, he put in his passcode and looked through his contacts, he hit Sans number. It rung... And rung... And rung... "Please pick up".... Geno pulled his phone away after it gave a loud screech and when he looked at the screen, he was confused. The screen wasn't turning on. 

Why wasn't the screen turning on!? Geno almost let out a whimper. How? Why? His little tape recorder was working, why wasn't his phone... Throwing the small device across the floor revealed something to the lonely skeleton. The area was large and had no end... "Kinda like the void I guess?" Geno inquired to himself. His only knowledge of the void came from Gaster. Shuddering at the memories the name brought, Geno looked around before picking up his tape recorder and pressed the button on the side. 

~Log Date 03 

So this place is much like the void, what I know from the void is that it's like vast emptiness, no clear end, no clear begining. There does appear to be walls though... Which is neat... I guess... Heh. Let me tell you, I've never hated a color before... I'm starting too though... *click*

Geno sighed and placed his tape on the floor... He did this. And he was going to get back home no matter what it took.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some backstory also my excuse for writing Sans x Geno here and there because it's the only rare pair I've seen nothing for uwu.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up like this... Geno... Could you at least come out of the bathroom?... G? Hey.... Are you alright in there bud?" Twisting the knob reveals that the door was unlocked, Sans stumbled to catch the action with a warning of his entry. Upon receiving no reply, Sans enters carefully. The shower curtain was pulled tight. Sans closed the door before taking a seat up against it on the floor.   
He could wait. Geno needed time to sort out his emotions, Sans remembers. Sans sighed and looked down at his hands.. "Look, that wasn't cool for me to do... You've been trying to get better and through those days-" "but you were right. I've lied to you, to Frisk... To myself. You can't trust me because I'm not a trustworthy monster." 

"But you've been fixing that Geno-" "It doesn't change that I'm a bad person." Sans stopped. Hearing a small sob come from the enclosed tub. Followed by more shaky and messy sobs. Sans felt his sins crawl on his back... Geno was doing so much better. "Geno. You have changed. You are a better person now. You're funny and stubborn. Eight years Geno."

"Eight years you worked to figure your shit out. And you've done such a good job. I shouldn't have brought up stuff from the past. You were doing all you could back then... You were scared and upset. You still kinda are... What I'm trying to say is, you aren't a bad monster... You're better now. " Sans looked towards the tub, hearing that the shaky sobs turned into gasps and hiccups. 

Sans stood up and walked to the other end of the tub and gently opened the shower curtain. He steps inside and shuts it, taking a seat, he gently reaches to the other and gently took his left hand. 

After sitting in the uncomfortable surface of the tub, Sans nearly jumped at the sound of a dry chuckle. "God why did I choose to cry in the bathtub!? God damn my fucking ass" Sans laughed as he watched his counterpart shift looking back at Sans for the first time in nearly an hour. Sans can see the smeared blood from the others right socket. With a sigh the two walked out of the bathroom. Hand in hand. Geno smiled as he looked at them. A really sign of affection... Real. He liked that.


End file.
